degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-26466087-20140511154913
Why I hate Sponge Bob and a rant about the good and bad of the show: First of all, the show has run its course. It needs to get fucking cancelled already. It's been on air since shortly before I was born! Yes, shows like Sesame Street have been on much longer, but there's a difference. Shows like Sesame Street send positive and encouraging messages to children. Sponge Bob does NOT teach good morals, in my opinion. Let's see...we have a grumpy, cynical, bitter squid (or octopus, whatever the hell he is...) who hates the main protagonist and is only nice to people that he finds intellectually and artistically superior. He is very mean and rude. That doesn't send the best message to children. That's basically saying "be mean to whoever you find annoying." Then there's a stingy and greedy old crab. He is so selfish that he will stop at nothing to get even a mere PENNY, even if it means manipulating others and stealing. REALLY REALLY bad message. He's not necessarily mean like Squidward, but Mr. Krabbs is probably the worst character because he's so selfish and ruthless. He's a terrible being. Hell, he even sold Sponge Bob's soul for a handful of pocket change. -__- I don't care that it's a cartoon and things are 'supposed to be like that.' IT'S NOT COOL BY ANY MEANS! Patrick isn't a bad character, but he's just really dumb. He's adorable and usually funny, but he is extremely stupid. That doesn't have to do with kids or anything, it's just part of why I personally detest the series. I LOVED Patrick very much in the earliest seasons. He was hilarious as hell. There are some good characters though. Sponge Bob is a decent character, but like his best friend, he's also an idiot. His laugh is annoying, but I don't mind him too much. The series wouldn't be the same without him. Gary is my FAVORITE character. He doesn't talk much (and he's a pet), but he is WISE. And he is also very caring and sweet, despite getting annoyed by Sponge Bob. I love how he's the one that makes Sponge Bob learn a lesson sometimes. :) Sandy is a great character, and she's a really good female lead. She's compassionate, extremely intelligent, caring, reasonable, and not to mention, she's a badass. She defies the stereotype that women can't be strong. Yeah she's a squirrel on a kid's TV show but still. Favorite character after Gary. Then there's Plankton, who I'm neutral about. I don't really have much of a problem with him because they acknowledge that he's a villain. He is extremely cruel sometimes (like wanting to erase the happiness of the entire population of Bikini Bottom), but I believe that he can be good. I also don't really blame him for wanting to steal the formula from Mr. K after what happened between them. That doesn't make it right, nonetheless. There are more characters, but those are the only ones that I really feel like talking about right now (they're the most relevant). I would include Pearl, but she hasn't really done anything. She's just a nice teenage whale who acts bratty sometimes and has a selfish father that doesn't give her the attention or trust she needs 97% of the time. Anyways, I wouldn't have such a problem with this series if it weren't for a few things. 1. If the writing was like it was back before 2005 (aka when it started to go downhill for me). 2. If Mr. Krabbs wasn't portrayed as a such a hero and a good man. 3. If Squidward could actually be NICE to Sponge Bob and Patrick more (he has shown a softer side, but he's still a bitch). 4. If the stuff (like the messages being sent) didn't matter because the show wasn't targeted towards such young kids. Yeah, this is a shitty rant, but my mind is in multiple places right now.